Fatal Attraction
by momma2fan
Summary: ****REPOST**** Always the playboy, Edward never cared about anyone else. When his friends set him up, things start to change. Will his past come back to destroy his future? O/S written for Breath- of-Twilight's: Countdown to V-day. AH, BxE, M for language and lemons.


**Summary:** Always the playboy, Edward never cared about anyone else. When his friends set him up, things start to change. Will his past come back to destroy his future? O/S written for Breath- of-Twilight's: Countdown to V-day. AH, BxE, M for language and lemons.

 **Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Fatal Attraction**

I looked down the barrel of the 9mm and couldn't believe it had come to this. A no-strings attached interlude from six years ago was coming back to haunt me. I suppose I should start at the beginning. My name is Edward Cullen, and my life may be ending.

 _Six years earlier..._

I was at the local bar with some friends, having a great time. We were drinking, laughing, and creating a ruckus. I didn't know that my life was going to change in just a few short hours.

"Don't look now, Edward, but you are getting some serious fuck me eyes." Jasper pointed out.

I turned and looked where he was pointing. My jaw fell open at the sight of the beautiful woman. Strawberry blonde hair, full breasts, and luscious lips. I think I just found my evening entertainment.

"Later, fella's, I have to go see about a girl." I said, hopping off the barstool.

They chuckled, and I heard Emmett call out a warning. "Raincoat, Dude!"

I waved in understanding as I approached the woman. "Hey!"

"Hey!"

"I'm Edward. Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'm Tanya. How about a sex-on-the-beach?" she said.

I signaled to a passing waitress and gave her our order, and then sat down as we talked a little about nothing of consequence. When she invited me back to her place, I went. When she started nibbling on my neck, I got turned on. We fucked all night that night. When morning came, I left, no promises and no digits. Yeah, I was an ass.

Imagine my surprise when a few months later I ran into her again. It had been a while, so I had sex with her again. We went on like that for about a year until I was set up on a blind date by my friends.

"Eddie, come on! We met these awesome women and they have a friend for you," Emmett whined.

"Fine." I agreed and went to get dressed. I wore a pair of dark washed jeans and a dark green button down. I tried to tame my hair, but it stayed in its normal disarray. I grabbed my wallet, cell, and keys, before I left to join my boys.

We arrived at the new restaurant/bar called _Twilight_ , and told the hostess that we were meeting some people. We got a table for six and sat down to wait. I ordered a beer and was nursing it slowly when I saw her. It was like cupid had hit me with his arrow. She was breathtaking. Long brown hair that flowed down her back like silk, and chocolate eyes that looked as if they could see into my very soul. I found myself rising out of my seat when I realized she was to be my date for the evening.

"Edward, I would like you to meet Rosalie..." Emmett pointed to the blonde beside him. "Alice..." The pixie beside Jasper. "And this is Bella."

Beautiful. "Nice to meet you," I said and pulled out Bella's chair for her.

When the waitress came back to get the girl's drinks, I was afraid that Bella was going to order some weird fruity concoction. She surprised me. "I'll have a beer. Do you have Sam Adams Summer Ale?"

"We do. Would you like that in a bottle or on draft?"

"Draft. Can I get the Brutus, please?"

I was stunned. The other two had ordered fruity, girly drinks. I think I found my soulmate. I looked at my friends and realized that they were in deep conversations with their own dates. "I like a girl not afraid to order a beer." I smirked.

"I've never liked those fruity beverages; I can't even drink a fucking smoothie." Bella's voice was like music to my ears.

"Well, thank God for that. So, tell me about yourself. What do you do, Bella?"

"I am a book editor. I wanted to write, but I haven't had that great inspiration yet, you know? What about you?" Bella asked, taking a sip of the beer the waitress had placed in front of her.

"I own a software company with Jasper and Emmett. We make programs to fight viruses and other computer issues. Boring, right?"

She giggled. "Not really, at least not if you're good at it. Tell me—" The waitress taking our orders interrupted whatever she was going to ask me.

After we ordered, our conversations picked back up. We talked throughout our meal, and all agreed to stay and have a few drinks and maybe dance. Bella and I never ran out of things to talk about. I think after that first night I was already in love with her.

I asked her out for the next Saturday and she agreed. We exchanged numbers, and I promised to call her to finalize our plans.

I was sitting at my desk and couldn't stop thinking about her, so I decided to send her a message.

 _What r u doing? ~E_

 _Working. Shouldn't u b? ~B_

 _Killing time. I can't wait 'til Sat. ~E_

 _Me either. What r we doing? ~B_

 _Karaoke? ~E_

 _Sounds fun. Gotta go. Call me 2nite? ~B_

 _U got it. ~E_

I called her every night that first week; it only solidified the way I was feeling. I wondered if she felt anything close to it.

Turns out that Rose and Alice were planning a karaoke night anyway, so they decided to join us with Em and Jazz. Bella said she didn't care, so I was cool with it. I picked Bella up for the first time, and was extremely nervous.

"Hey!" I said when she answered the door.

"Hi, gorgeous." She smiled.

"You ready?" She nodded and turned to lock the house. She grabbed my hand and I felt a shock run through my skin. I looked at her and could tell that she felt it, too. We arrived at the bar and found our friends already seated and looking through song books. We joined them and started looking through them ourselves. Bella was keeping her song selection a secret, so I decided to try to coax it out of her. When she leaned forward to say something to me, I reached a hand out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Come on, baby. Tell me what you're singing," I whispered in what I hoped was a seductive voice.

She leaned closer until her mouth was a breath away from mine. "Trust me, it'll be worth the wait." Her warm breath coated my lips, and I wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but she pulled back before I could follow through.

Finally, our names were called, and we each got up and sang our songs. Emmett did a GNR number, while Jasper stayed close to his roots and did a country ballad. Alice and Rose said they wanted to sing together, so they sang to Carrie Underwood. When it was finally Bella's turn, I was shocked with what I heard.

 _I don't know but_

 _I think I may be fallin' for you_

 _Dropping so quickly_

 _Maybe I should keep this to myself_

 _Waiting 'til I_

 _know you better_

 _I am trying_

 _Not to tell you_

 _But I want to_

 _I'm scared of what you'll say_

 _So I'm hiding_

 _what I'm feeling_

 _But I'm tired of_

 _Holding this inside my head_

Hearing Bella sing those words warmed my heart. At least I knew I wasn't alone. After that night, we were inseparable. Although we spent so much time together, it was still another month before we took our relationship to the next level.

 _Hey, Eddie. I miss u. Let's get 2gether. ~T_

 _No! ~E_

 _Why not? ~T_

 _Look, u & me no more. I met someone. ~E_

 _Fuck u! You'll never be rid of me! ~T_

I stopped responding after a while. I knew I would have to tell Bella about Tanya, but I wanted to wait as long as possible. I guess that was out of the question now. Bella was cooking dinner at her place tonight; I would tell her then. My first stop was to the local cell phone store to have my number changed. I sent Bella a text after I had and let her know I was on my way.

"Hey, babe," I greeted her with a kiss when she answered the door.

"Mmm...hi," Bella said before bringing her lips back to mine.

I would kiss Bella all the time if I was able. This kiss was different, it held the promise of something more. When we finally broke apart, I gave her the flowers I had bought for her.

"Something smells great. How was your day?"

"It was good. I decided to make lemon chicken instead of the lasagna I promised. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't," I replied.

Bella turned to look at me. "Edward, are you okay?"

I looked at her. "Actually, Bella, I need to talk to you about something."

"That sounds ominous. What's wrong?"

I ran my hand through my hair and led her to her couch. "We haven't really talked about our pasts, but mine came up today."

"Okay..." she let the word drag out. "Edward, you're scaring me."

"Sorry. Um...before I met you I was a different guy. I wasn't looking for a relationship and all I cared about was meaningless sex and my work. I met this woman, Tanya, about a year ago. We had a one night stand, and I walked away never thinking I would see her again. About two months later, I did and we hooked up again. We ended up hooking up on a regular basis until a couple months before I met you."

"Was that the last time?" she asked.

"Yes. I haven't heard from her since then, until today. She texted me wanting to get together. I told her no and that I had met someone. She got upset and told me that I would never be rid of her."

Bella looked at me intensely for a minute. "Is that why you changed your number?" I nodded. "Okay, then. Edward, you have a past, we both do. As long as it stays in the past, I'm okay with it." She placed her palm against my cheek.

I turned my head and kissed her palm, then I leaned forward and kissed her mouth. I intended it to be a tender kiss, but Bella had other plans. She licked my bottom lip, and I sighed before opening my mouth and deepening the kiss. I wrapped my hands in her hair as our tongues battled each other.

I'm not sure how it happened, but suddenly Bella was straddling my legs and tangling her hands in my hair. My hands seemed to be everywhere on her. Bella ran her hands down my chest and to the edge of my jeans. Soon, my shirt flew across the room and Bella raked her nails down the plains of my chest.

I reached for the buttons on her blouse, but it was taking too long to get them undone. I place my hands on either side of the lapels and yanked, popping all the buttons. I groaned at the sight of her lace clad breasts. I palmed them and ran my thumbs across her nipples, watching them harden. Bella moaned at the sensation.

"Edward..." she breathed.

"I need to taste you, baby." I leaned forward and captured a nipple in my mouth through the lace, at the same time I reached around her back for the hook and quickly unsnapped it. I removed my mouth from her hardened peak and pulled the straps down her arms, revealing her creamy flesh to my eyes. I again leaned forward and wrapped my mouth around her pink bud.

Bella fisted her hands in my hair and pressed me closer to where she wanted me. I nipped and sucked her rosy flesh as she ground her warm center into my throbbing cock.

"Edward...ung...I need you," Bella panted.

I lifted my head and mashed my mouth to hers as I stood. She wrapped her legs around my waist and held on as I walked to her room. I stopped when my knees hit her bed. Bella dropped down and scooted back on the bed. I leaned forward and reached for the snap on her jeans, and then helped her shed them. Bella leaned forward and made quick work of my belt buckle and button. She finally pushed my jeans down my legs. My boxers soon followed and my engorged dick bounced free. Bella licked her lips, and I knew what she was planning, but I had no intentions of letting her. "Later, baby, I need to be inside you."

I eased her on to her back and crawled my way up her body. I hooked my fingers around the edge of her thong and pulled it down her legs, leaving her glistening before me. I wanted to taste her but I needed to be inside her more. Moving up and settling myself between her legs, I looked into her eyes, silently seeking her permission. She met my gaze and nodded. Ever so slowly, I aligned myself with her core and slid home. We both moaned when I was fully seated in her heat.

"Oh, Bella, you feel so good," I groaned as I started moving within her. Bella moved her hips, meeting me thrust for thrust.

"Oh...yes...Edward," she moaned.

"Baby...you feel so good. I'm not gonna last," I grunted.

"Ung...so close...harder."

Her wish was my command. I set a frantic pace and could feel my orgasm coming. I reached between our bodies, pinching and rolling her clit until I felt her clamp down around me.

"Edward!" She screamed my name as I followed her into oblivion.

Six months. I couldn't believe it had been six months since I had met the most beautiful girl in the world. I loved her with everything I was, and I couldn't wait until I proposed. I had it all planned. Tonight was the night. She had no idea.

The gang was coming over to her place tonight for game night. I was going to do it with all of them there. Alice had helped me plan it all out. Now, I just need to get over my nerves.

"Edward, what is wrong with you?" Bella asked me as she prepared all the food for tonight.

"Nothing, why?" I asked, trying to hide my nerves. The ring was weighing my pocket down.

"You're really jumpy," she explained.

"Sorry."

Bella's phone rang as she was putting the food in the oven to keep warm. She hit the speaker button and answered. "Hello?"

"Is this Isabella Swan?"

I turned to look at the phone. I knew that voice.

"Yes. Who is this?" Bella asked.

"You need to stay away from Edward. He's mine."

Bella looked up at me, 'Tanya' I mouthed and she nodded in understanding. "Is he aware of that, because he was screaming my name last night?"

"You little bitch. Stay away from him or I will fuck you up!" The dial tone echoed through the room after she had hung up.

"Babe? Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Edward. I'm not going to let some slut try to scare me." Bella crossed to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you, Edward. Nothing can change that."

I leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you, too."

A few hours later, game night was in full swing and we were all laughing and having a good time. I looked over at Alice and nodded my head. She smiled and started to clink her wine glass with her knife.

"I want to say a few words. Six months ago, today, we all met and forged a lifelong bond. I just want to tell my Jazzy that I love you so much and I am thankful that Rose dragged me to that club that night." Alice smiled and went and sat in Jasper's lap.

"I also have something to say. Bella, the night we met, I fought Emmett and Jasper tooth and nail about going on a blind date. I'm glad they finally convinced me to go, because I met you." I got up and walked over to kneel in front of her. I pulled the ring out of my pocket and looked in her eyes. "Bella, I love you. You have made me happier in these months than I have ever been. I never want to be parted from you, for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

She had tears running down her cheeks as she nodded and threw herself in my arms. "Yes! A thousand times, yes!"

I kissed her lips and placed the ring on her finger. I gently wiped away her tears, lifted her up, and spun her around the room. We had no idea that we were being watched through the window. We never knew what was a beginning to us, was what someone else called our end.

We were married six months later in a quiet ceremony. We had been planning an elaborate wedding. However, Tanya was a major thorn in our sides. She seemed to be there at every turn. She sabotaged Bella's wedding dress. Turns out a friend of hers ran the boutique that Bella had chosen.

She broke into the floral shop and destroyed all of the notes and papers regarding our flower arrangements. It seemed we were always looking over our shoulders for what she would do next. Finally, we had enough and contacted the authorities. They said that they would look into it for us. Thanks to the video surveillance of the flower shop, she was charged with breaking and entering, and sent to jail for six months.

The rest of the wedding and honeymoon went off without further obstacles, and Bella became Mrs. Edward Cullen. We enjoyed our time of wedded bliss while it lasted.

We had just purchased our first home when shit started again. Bella was unable to take it anymore, so we filed a harassment complaint and were issued a restraining order. Finally, we got some peace.

We celebrated our sixth anniversary with a quiet evening at home. Bella had wanted to cook dinner. It was nice since she hadn't been feeling well lately. She had gone to the doctor, and had come home feeling better. As we sat down to eat, I asked her about it.

"Are you ever going to tell me about your appointment, baby?" I asked around bites of lemon chicken.

"He said everything was fine." Bella got up and walked into the kitchen. She came back in with a wrapped present. "Here, open your gift."

"Okay." I tore off the wrapping and flipped open the lid. Nestled inside the tissue paper was a T-Shirt that read 'I love my Daddy'. I looked up at Bella, who had tears in her eyes. "Really?" She nodded. I got up from my seat and kneeled before her, placing my hand over her flat belly where our child was growing. "We're going to have a baby?"

"Yes. He or she will be here in time for Valentine's day." Bella smiled.

"I love you, baby," I whispered to my wife, and our child.

"We love you!"

I pulled Bella into my arms and took her to bed where we made love all night.

That was six months ago. Now, here I stand, in the doorway of my house, with a 9mm in my face.

"Hello, Edward," Tanya sneered.

"What are you doing, Tanya?" I asked carefully.

"We're gonna have a chat with that little wife of yours. Where is she?"

I panicked. "She's sleeping. Tanya, please."

"Please what, Eddie?"

"Leave her alone," I whispered.

"Nope. I warned her, and now she has to pay," Tanya explained menacingly. "BELLA!" she bellowed.

"NO!" I lunged for her. Anything to keep her from my wife and baby.

We wrestled for the gun, not noticing when the lights came on overhead. "Edward...what?"

"Bella, get out of here! Call the police!" I yelled as I tried to restrain Tanya.

Tanya landed a well-placed kick, and I faltered, giving her time to scramble up from her prone position. I watched as she caught up with Bella and grabbed her ankle as she fled up the stairs. I screamed in horror as I watched her fall and land on her large, round belly. Her agonized cry spurred me into action.

I grabbed the baseball bat we kept near the door and ran at Tanya as she aimed the gun at my wife. I swung as hard as I could, and heard a crack as I connected with the back of her skull. Tanya fell to the floor, unconscious. I moved her out of the way and reached Bella.

"Edward, the baby!" she cried.

I ran to the phone and dialed 911, requesting an ambulance and the police, and told them to hurry. I then called Alice and Jasper. Jasper said they were on their way, and that they would call Emmett and Rosalie.

The ambulance arrived at the same time as the police, and after assessing Bella, the EMT's immediately loaded her up and I followed her in. The police had already spoken to me briefly and called a second ambulance for the still unconscious Tanya. They said that it looked like a clear case of self- defense, but they would get our statements at the hospital.

On the way to the hospital, Bella's water broke. "No! Edward, it's too soon!" she cried.

"Baby, he or she will be fine. I know it."

Nothing I said would calm her fears. The ambulance pulled into the hospital bay fifteen minutes later, and Bella was rushed inside with me right beside her. The nurses immediately hooked her up to monitors and we heard our baby's heart. It was strong and steady. They assessed Bella and said that the doctor would be in shortly.

After what seemed like hours, Bella started pushing and one hour later, we heard the most beautiful cry in the world. Our daughter was born four hours after the ordeal with Tanya had begun.

"She's perfect," Bella whispered.

"She's beautiful. What are we going to name her?" I asked.

Bella smiled at me and said, "Sarah Elizabeth Cullen."

"Sarah, I like it. I love you." I kissed her softly and watched our daughter. The nurses came to take her to get cleaned and assessed, and the police took that opportunity to come in and take our statements.

After I had explained what had happened and my actions to save my wife and baby, I asked what had happened to her.

"Miss Denali died en route to the hospital. The autopsy will probably show blunt force trauma, but given what you have just told me, and your wife's corroboration, you can expect this to be your last visit with us. Have a good night, and congratulations."

We thanked the officers, who left just as the nurse brought Sarah back to us. By then, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were there. They cooed over little Sarah, and left after half an hour to let us get some rest, saying they would be back tomorrow.

Bella fell into a peaceful sleep, exhausted from the events of the night and Sarah's unexpected appearance. As I watched my family sleeping, I thought about how lucky I was and how I would always remember today.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
